Happily
by Sweet Princess Niki
Summary: Cause sometimes in life the twists of fate dont always let you live Happily...


Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I loooove youuu) or the rights to the song Happily by One Direction (I SUPER LOVE YOU) I only own the plot, enjoy!

Please no flames! This is my very first songfic with my own version of Happily by One Direction (I loooove youu) If there are grammatical mistakes please keep in mind that even if English is my mother language I'm from Venezuela! My natural language is Spanish! Well please review if you want me to make this a series, and if you want to follow and favorite!

PS: I suggest reading while listening to the song, it makes the experience so much better ^_^ and if you don't like One Direction you can still enjoy the reading, please don't forget to review I'm still just a beginner, without any more authors note I hope you enjoy

**Kagome**= music

Kagome= normal

"Kagome"= speach

**You don't understand, you don't understand  
>What you do to me when you hold her hand<br>We were meant to be, but a twist of fate  
>Made it so we had to walk away<strong>

I could feel the tears freely roll down my face as I lay in bed alone, I should have known that I should have walked away a long time ago yet I believed in him… I guess I shouldn't have…

**'Cause we're on fire, we're on on fire  
>We're on fire now<br>Yeah, we're on fire, we're on on fire  
>We're on fire now<strong>

I guess it's time to light fire to the love in my heart and walk away… that's what I think as I slowly get up and grab my suitcase and start to empty my drawers

**(1, 2, 3)**

**I don't care what people say when we're together  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep<br>I just want it to be you and I forever  
>I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily<strong>

I've known you wanted her more than me a long time ago, yet I wanted to be the one who cared for you when someone harassed you for being who you are, my sweet hanyou…

**It's 4am, and I know that you're with her  
>I wonder if she knows that I touched your skin<strong>

I know Inuyasha… the jig is up… I've known for a while that you are with Kikyo… and I wonder… if she knows you are the father to the child living in me

**And if he feels my traces in your hair  
>I'm sorry love but I don't really care<strong>

And if she does find out one day… I hope it makes her cry in her sleep that she is greatly at fault to this Inuyasha… I hope you lose us both… though I don't really care about her

**'Cause we're on fire, we're on on fire  
>We're on fire now<br>Yeah, we're on fire, we're on on fire  
>We're on fire now<strong>

Cause this is over Inuyasha I leave the wedding ring on your pillow and the already signed divorce papers, I knew for a while Inuyasha I just thought that when you found out about the child, that you would stop, I thought wrong

**(1, 2, 3)**

**I don't care what people say when we're together  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep<br>I just want it to be you and I forever  
>I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily<strong>

**So Happily**

I wanted to spend forever with you Inuyasha… You just made it so hard… I can't do this anymore I close the door to our room and keep packing the rest of my belongings, the next time I see you is with Sango and Miroku as my lawyers since I know they will both side with me

**(1, 2, 3, 4)  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>We're on fire now<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>We're on fire now  
><strong> 

**We're on fire**

**Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>We're on fire now**

I close up my suitcases and few boxes as I also close my heart, I write a quick note saying everything I have felt since the clock stricked 4 am and how we will never be the same

**I don't care what people say when we're together  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep<br>I just want it to be you and I forever  
>I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily<strong>

I dry up my tears and close the trunk of my car as I see you drive up to the house, I hurry to get inside and get away from you and the house we share as you park and see me with my final suitcase getting in my car

**I don't care what people say when we're together  
>You know I wanna be the one who hold you when you sleep<br>I just want it to be you and I forever**

"Kagome? Wait! What are you doing wench?!" you shout from your car as you hurriedly get out

"Something I should have done a long time ago Inuyasha" I say as I close my car and turn It on

"Kagome stop! Wait! Let's talk! What about our baby?" you say in a desperate attempt to make me feel guilty

"I could ask you the same thing Inuyasha… Goodbye…" I say as I drive away fro ma life of lies and betrayal…

"I'm going to live so happily"

**I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily**

**I hope you liked it this s a song I feel so connected with and I felt inspired (oh yes I absolutely LOVE One Direction!), please review an favorite if you liked it, and PM me or just review if you want a sequel, thanks for reading! And Happy late Valentine's Day!**


End file.
